


Closer To You

by Franklin0604



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franklin0604/pseuds/Franklin0604
Summary: Stiles doesn't know why Derek has been so touchy lately and he is getting very sexually confused. one night after a particularly hot and bothering training session everything becomes so much clearer.





	Closer To You

Stiles was wide awake; he couldn’t get to sleep; all he could think about was Derek Hale and how today, while they were training Derek couldn't keep his hands off of him. when they were just standing around he would loop his fingers into Stiles' pant loops and when Derek was helping him train he would hold stiles' hips pulling him closer to his warm body. this behaver was not like Derek, he was more aggressive and usually took more pleasure in hurting the boy than trying to dry hump him every five seconds. 

Stiles starts taking his clothes off and hops into the shower turning the water on cold to try and calm down his half hard dick. he leans back against the wall, the cold water doing nothing for stiles and his problem he just can't stop thinking about his tanned upper body with those ridiculous abs. Stiles was getting way to hot and bothered and was getting harder by the second he finally gives in and reaches down to stroke his growing member.                                                                                                                                                                                             Stiles was so distracted letting out low moans and whimpers that he didn't hear the window of his bedroom open or the door to his bathroom unlock. suddenly Stiles feels the presence of someone watching him he quickly stops what he was doing to peer around the shower curtain to find a half-naked Derek standing there with claws and teeth extended, eyes shining a bright red.

"DEREK!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING"

"I couldn't control it anymore, your sent is just too strong" 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, MY SENT!!"

"your my mate stiles, iv been trying to hold back for so long but I can't anymore you just smell too good" he starts taking his pants off and when he finally pulls down his boxers stiles can't help but stare in awe at his hard length hanging between his legs.

"I just need you stiles"

"u-um what do you want me to do"

"I want you to let me bend you over and fuck you so that you are marked as mine," Derek said in a deep husky voice making stiles choke on his own spit, he moved closer to the shower and stepped in behind Stiles pulling him closer to his tall brooding body.

"o-ok" stiles wines pushing back against dereks chest

Derek then flips stiles around and smashes his lips to the boys and moans deeply, Stiles takes a few seconds to realize what just happened but then starts kissing back wrapping his arms around Dereks neck deepening the kiss, grinding down on Dereks hardened member. derek after a while turns Stiles back around and moves his hands down to stiles ass giving it a squeeze that stiles moans at, he then reaches out of the shower to the cupboard and pulls out a bottle of lube bringing it back into the shower and squeezing a bit on his fingers then rubbing them over Stiles' hole and then slowly slides in one digit 

"oh my gosh that feel good" stiles moan with pleasure 

after three fingers were deep in stiles stretching him out, stiles was a moaning mess and was cursing under his breath, begging for more.

"Oh, Derek please. please let me feel you inside me, please"

derek finally gave in to the begging and lathered his cock up with more lube then lined it up with Stiles hole slowly and surely feeding it in as stiles became a moaning mess beneath him pushing back hard against Derek trying to get the pleasure he begged for. derek then pulled back and slammed back into stiles making the boy scream he repeated this over and over again hitting stiles prostate ever time

"D-Derek I-I'm gonna..."

"its ok let go, baby, cum for me"

stiles cums screaming Dereks name, Derek then starts going even faster pulling in then out before pushing in hard for the last time cumming hard into stiles he holds the boy in place as the knot in the base of dereks dick starts to grow filling stiles up again and pressing against his prostate 

"ugh... what is that"

"that's my knot, its what will make you mine only" Derek whispers into stiles ear. they stay like that til dereks knot went away and they both washed off before Derek carried stiles into his room laying him down on the bed, cuddling up beside him, he moved his head into stiles neck and whispers

"mine"

"yes, yours" Stiles mumbles back tiredly as he closes his eyes and goes to sleep.

THE END

 

 


End file.
